


This little SOUL

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I had SF red in mind, Swapfell, Swapfell AU, but if you think it’s gold or purple then I’m not holding you back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: He had a mutt.Now, he wants a slave.But apparently there’s something about this human.Request:Its in Swapfell au. Its about older pregnant reader (whoes in her 30s) a single to be mother fell down and is kidnapped by the Malevolent Blackberry. He wants her as his slave. But her kindness and motherly personality will change him.





	This little SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> Damn fuck, I keep forgetting I still have stories to update and smuts to continue.

  
It may be the way her presence graced the underground.

How she simply gave in to his will as he captured her. How she stayed in the prison cell (their shed) and didn’t even try to escape. How she accepted to become his slave and wears his name on her collar.

  
It may be the kindness she showed him.

How she praised him in everything (but in actuality just praises him if he did something GOOD). How she’s enthralled to his stories and his boasting and his malevolence. How she reaches out to him, making sure he is satisfied.

Of course, how could he not be satisfied?

When she finds him in a tight situation and she would laugh it off then help him. How her laugh (and only hers) could even make him forget the instantaneous lecture he was about to give her for even mocking the MALEVOLENT SANS with a boffola—

EHEM. GOING BACK.

  
It may be the confidence she had for Sans.

She can bring all of her guard down and she can sleep heartily throughout the night in his bedroom (on the carpet with her own nest of pillows and blankets— which in Toriel’s name confused the tiny tyrant where she got them) or even anytime of the day like his fucking brother.

  
It may be the affection she showered him upon.

The hugs he would receive once the front door closes behind him. The little kisses on the forehead as a reward for being patient to her. Her fucking body just pressed against him when they sit together on the couch and watch Napstaton’s various shows.

  
It may be the beautiful soul she offered him.

The beautiful emerald green that seems to shine with pure positivity and it’s own trait - kindness, it even radiates and influences those around her that it was a true honor for him to have such a SOUL cupped between his hands.

  
Or..

It may be the little soul she carefully protected.

It was tiny and really weak, it hovered right behind the human’s green SOUL and Sans was absolutely stupefied when he first saw it. How she gently and slowly explained to him that she carries a child within her, a human child.

  
It may be...

Fuck...

  
It may be his impending doom or his thirst for a challenge.

Imagine his tornado of emotions and the storm of thoughts with a tsunami of ideas inside his skull when he finally heard her story, her life in the world above. How she ran to this mountain for the sake of protection, how back then she didn’t know why she needed to run. She laughed, she dared to laugh at her situation. That she was able to connect the dots why her ‘masters’ thought she needed to die.

(Y/n) was a slave in the Aboveground, to masters who were devil incarnated in various ways. So it came natural for her to be under Sans’ will to become her master, a new master. And at that moment, Sans felt like he wanted to commit homicide due to the anger he had for himself. He was disgusting as though he is human, a race which he despises, in exception of (Y/n) of course.

For her to realize that she is pregnant and she needs to do something about it. Even though it is a bastard’s child she carries, it is still her child.

A child Sans suddenly wanted to care for. He probably thought it was okay to fret for his human, in extension, his human’s fetus.

“I don’t want to birth my child in an environment where they will be looked at as prey or twisted belief of a savior,” (Y/n) wailed as she was pressed against his frame and all he could do was to make sure she wouldn’t crumble under her feet. “And I don’t want my child to be shackled and constricted by slavery. I want them to live a normal life which I was deprived from.” Anything other than that were a jumble of murmurs and stutters that Sans could barely understand.

Was it bad for him to add to his silent promises for the human that he wanted to see this child, to see her become a mother. Oh sweet and merciful Toriel, he would have killed a monster if they were to say he shall go against law and go against nature in the far (or even nearer) future.

Him?

Sans the Malevolent Captain of the Royal Guard defying the Underground law, defying his Queen’s orders, defying his own morals?

Well, Jerry can fuck him in the ass if Sans didn’t want to throw away caution because the skeleton has fallen and he has fallen hard.

His. He wanted her to be his.

With his small yet sturdy frame to pin her down on his bed, seeing her below him was enough to satisfy his normal self, to have her under his command. But Sans loves her, he can let her do anything she wants to him. Which he was sure he knew all those outcomes. Although, he did not take into account how she loves him back, that she still allowed him to do anything he wants.

If Sans was a sappy crap, he’d be the sappiest crap someone had to shit out.

 

 

What may be the reason for him to fall in love with a human?

He hasn’t thought about it that much...

But it doesn’t matter right now.

To hear her gasp out his name as he dragged her to the edge of his bed. His phalanges gently rubbing over her swollen stomach. His cold touch against her rising heat. Admittedly, he wanted to have her as his sex slave to who he could mark and hurt, to admire the blood that would follow his claws. But that thought is long gone now, as her smooth palms cup his cheeks and she sent him a warm smile. “Yours.” She said, bringing back her hands to lay by her head. The stars in his eyes had turn into hearts and (Y/n) watched in awe as he bowed over her body, taking mind of the fragile bump that contains the child.

“YES...” Whispered quite loudly since this is Sans who’s talking. “YOU’RE MINE. AND THIS CHILD... IS OURS.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to make this a smut... but then I don’t know how to write smut with a pregger woman. So I’ll leave this as an open ended story. Hope y’all can fill up that blank on how that skellie put that bone in ya   
> ＼＼\\\٩( 'ω' )و //／／


End file.
